The Amazing Journey of Ana Fuwikanimasunekia Smith
by JaneIsInsane
Summary: Her past can be summed up in one word: Tragic. Filled w/ abuse and rape she has over come all obstacles because of her brother, Leonitis. HUGE xover. Contains OFC,OMC,M/F,M/M,rape,noncon,mpreg,M/F/M,F/F/F,M/M/M,M/M/F,F/F/M.mor2cum. rest of summary inside!
1. The Awakening of Terriblr Terror

The Amazing, Astonishing, Incredible, Life-Threatening, Spontaneous, Romantic, Tear-Jerking Adventures of Ana Fuwikanimasunekia Smith!

I do not own the fandoms of Eureka, National Treasure, Digimon, The Nightmare on Elm Street, Death Note, Shrek, Legend of Zelda, or Lord of the Rings.

I own the character Ana Fuwikanimasunekia Smith and all other original characters and ideas!!

X-over of Eureka, National Treasure, Digimon, The Nightmare on Elm Street, Death Note, Shrek, Legend of Zelda, and Lord of the Rings.

This fic contains OFC, OMC, M/F, M/M, rape, noncon, mpreg, M/F/M, F/F/F, M/M/M, M/M/F, F/F/M, swearing and harsh languages and adult situations! (more to come).

Summary: Her past can be summed up in one word: Tragic. Filled wit abuse and rape she has over come all obstacles because of her brother, Leonitis. All hope was lost when he died in a school explosion by mixxing vinegar and baking soda. He was at school to stufy acrobats and gunman to hire. His life long goal, ever since he was 5, was to be a dolphin trainer dispatched in the far east of the 14, she became the worlds best duelist and the accomplished catching all of the Pokemon before Ash Ketchem. Even til this day he's till held that same grduge against her and swore to avenge Gary because of his suicide when she accidentally ran over his Eevee with a stolen moped. Her best friends are Samwise Gamjee and Princess Zelda. She first met Sam after she ran away from home at age 4 to live with her uncle Shrek. Sam had been with his other friend Frodo, lost in hte swamp. This is when her magical abillities bloomed, and soon she was sent to Hogwarts. Three years later she met the Princess when she was on a mission from the Hokage, and Zelda had been a prisoner of Akatsuuki, because of her morphing abilities. Now she is the most popular girl at school, Tesla.

Btw she has a Death Note.

BE GENTILE, FIRST FIC!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_I'm bringing sexy back;_

_them other boys don't know how to act._

_I think it's special, what's behind your back?_

_so turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

**"From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them and that is eternity." -Edvard Munch**

_Dirty babe, you see these shackles;_

_baby I'm your slave._

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave;_

_it's just that no one makes me feel this way._

- Justin Timberlake singing Sexy Back

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - The Awakening of Terriblr Terror

Ana Fuwikanimanunekia Smith wike with a start. Her breathing slow as she took in deep breaths. The sound of laughter and the scraping of me tal still rang deep in her mind.

"omfg" Ana Fuwikanimasunekia Smith cried out. She had to get ready for Tesla he school. Right now she was living with the Sheriff and his daughter Zoe.

"Ana Fuwikanimasunekia Smith, I have detected an increase of your heart rate and I am wondering if you are alright??" SARAH asked in computerized concern.

"Yes, i'm fine!" she cried out cheerily. ^_^ "lol."

"Lol." SARAH replied back. and then made Ana breakfast.

AFS ate breakfast, it was a good breakfast. She admired the Sheriffs good lookcs. (A/N: yea he is that hot!!)

"K Zo let's get to school!" AFS got into the car.

"K"

_One more day before you go_

_We'll stay up late for one more show_

_Grab the keys_

_We're going out_

_We're leaving home_

_And we won't come back again_

_We're friends till the end_

_We'll take on the world_

_We just don't care at all!_

- Simple Plan singing Crash and Burn

"This is a kool song!" Zoe shouted extremely loudly out loud at AFS as they speed 110 mph down the road.

* * *

They arrived t the school. They gracefully stepped out of the car as the most popular boy in the school approached them.

"Hey." He said huskily. Zo almost fainted next to her.

"What a loser...." AFS muttered, dragging Zoe towards the school.

"Hey! I can change!" They hear yelling from behind them.

* * *

Suddenly, Seymour appears.

Seymour suddenly strted to sing........

_Lift up your head  
Wash off your mascara  
Here, take my Kleenex  
Wipe that lipstick away  
Show me your face, clean as the mornin'  
__I know things were bad, but now they're okay..........._

_Suddenly Seymour is standin' beside you  
You don't need no makeup, don't have to pretend  
Suddenly Seymour is here to provide you  
Sweet understanding  
Seymour's your friend!!!!!!_

And then AFS belted out.........

_Nobody ever treated me kindly............  
Daddy left early  
Mama was poor  
I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly  
He'd snap his fingers  
Me, I'd say "sure."_

_Suddenly Seymour is standin' beside me  
He don't give me orders  
He don't condescend  
Suddenly Seymour is here to provide me  
Sweet understanding  
Seymour's my friend..............._

Seymour couldnt hlp it he had tears in his eyes.

_Tell me this feelin'll last till forever  
Tell me the bad times are clean washed away.........!_

AFS had tears as well.

_Please understand that it's still strange and fright'nin'  
For losers like I've been it's so hard to say!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Suddenly Seymour,  
He purified me  
Suddenly Seymour  
He showed me I can  
Learn how to be more  
The girl that's inside me  
With sweet understanding,  
With sweet understanding,  
With sweet understanding,  
Seymour's my man!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

They started singing together with everyoee in the lunchrooom.

_Suddenly Seymour,  
He purified you  
Suddenly Seymour  
Yes, you can  
Learn how to be more  
The girl that's inside you  
With sweet understanding,  
With sweet understanding,  
With sweet understanding,  
Seymour's your man!!!_

She couldnt kiss Seymore she loved somone else.

Suddenly, it was lunch time.

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface........_

Ana took a bite from her sandwich n then chewed it thoughfuly.

_Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in......_

She let out a sigh, sometimes life got you down an the past peaks through.

_Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced  
there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real............_

Leo..........................

(A/N: I LOVE THIS SONG!! o___o! lol omg 1 time i rly heard this song in the carr!!!1 it was the prefect moment.)

"Zoe SARAH makes the best sandwiches I love them I wish I could have more They are so good."

"Yes." Zoe ate a bag of chips. "We're r you're best friends Sam Gamjee the hobbit & Princess Zelda??"

"Oh yeah Sam is living w/ Frodo so they can practice magics and Zelda is missioning with Link aka Hero of Time to save the Castle."

"K"

AFS looked up & saw Nathan Stark leader of GD giving her a look sadangerness. He allways did that. It made a tear fall down her cheek.

"WHAT's wrong??" Zoe asked in computerized concern.

"nothing"

The walk back to class was agonzing for AFS. They entered their 5th period class, Biology and took their apropriate seats.

"POP QUIZ!" the teacher Ms. Zavier, beamed. He passed out the test after a collective groaning from teh class.

"AOW HELL!" AFS groaned.

"Relax, dude. You're like, the smartest kid here!" Zoe encouraged her.

"gtg band pratice."

"What?" Zoe asked.

"Miss SMith. Please refrain from thinking such thoughts." Professor Xavier said, grasping his head in disgust.

"--sorry." AFS muttered. She turne to Zoe, and gave a mock annoyed look.

"BEGIN the test!"

AFS groaned.

* * *

"A+! HELZ YEUAH!" AFS beamed. The professor had graded all of their tests in record speed, and already handed them all back before the hour had ended. Btw it was a 9 page quiz.

"U r sooooo smart Ana Fuwikanimasunekia Smith!" The hole class cheered in unisons.

Zoe growled she always had to be 2nd best next to Ana.

* * *

Last period, her independant stufy with Fargo, was almost over. She huffed as Fargo was trying to talk to her.

"You're consenting to be experimented on?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh." She nearly yelled at him.

"That's cool....." Fargo said.

Just than, AFS face started heating up in annoyance. The pressure in her face was so much, and she let our a fart.

"Did you just--?"

"BETTER out than in! my uncle always says, anyways." AFS let out a nervous chuckle.

"Y-Your uncle?"

"Shrek!"

"Riiiiight......."

"Fargo!" Dr. Stark yelled as he entered the room. "GO HElp your bf Zane set things up! NOW!!!!1"

"Sir yes sir."

When AFS looked up, Dr. Stark was giving her a look.

"wtf?" She axed him. "y do you do taht??"

"Do WHAT??" hhe asked painfully, eyes clenched painfully."

"sorry for bringing it up sir."

"it is okay what is that godawful smell btw??

"I-- Fargo let one rip!"

"omg wut? EW GROSS!!!" Stark stuck out out his tonge. "Anyway let's get down to business."

"SURE thing i hope it works."

"meet your partner in the experiment, Jennifer i hope you two get along." Stark smiled. "okay you two get into place for today we re studying the CONSCIOUSNESS!"

AFS noticed that Jennifer was very plain looking.

"Lets BEGIN!!!" He shouted. "LIGHTS! BWAHAHAHAHA." He laughed evily.

"Stark?" AFS steppe back in fear. She noticed that the weird girl, Jenifer, loooked very confused.

"How did i get here?" Jennifer had muttered. She pushed her glasses up on her face and squinted to see.

"I SMALL BACON!!1!" Brian Griffon shouted bursting through the door, Sniffing around frantically.

"Someone PLEASE Restrain HIM!" Stark yelled, he faced palmed in annoyance. Bryan was throw into a cage and dismissed from the scene. "I don't get paid enough for this..." Sstark muttered.

Two chairs were wheeled into the room, by none other than Batman and Superman.

"Now. Since you both consente--"

"What?! I never--" Jennifer was protested but was cut off and gagged than strapped to one of the chairs.

"--do this expirement. Let's begin. Anna Fuwikanimasunekia Smith?" He gestured for her to take a seat. She was strapped gently to the chair.

"Now. You may feel a slight.......... pinch." He gave her a look.

Jennifers cries of protest were being heard through her gag, muffled sounds of course.

Stark gave out another evil laugh than....... He flipped the giant switch.

"--" Jennifer screamed loudly in pain. "--HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Will someone shut her up?!" Stark yelled as lights flashed behind him.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!?" Jeenifer said. She gasped gasped for airs! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

"Shut UP!" Batman ran up and punched her in the stomach. Meanwhile Superman showed up with.......... kittylitter!

"Open wide, bitch." He poured the litter down her open mouth that was screaming in agonizzing pain.

Ana sat quietly in her chair, barely feeling a thing, though a lone tear cascaded down her rosy cheek.

Stark ran over at at brakeneck speed to tenderly wipe the tear away from her perfect rosy cheek.

"Thank yous.............................."

Stark gave her a knowing look, and walked away.

(A/N: **----- **= ennifer.)

Jennifers enfernal screams of pain had ceased. She was thought to be dead. So they chucked her.

In reality, the experiment has succeeded. Jennifers subsconsciousnes now laid in the back of AFS mind.

**What's going on?**

"OMG! LIEK AFS, ARE U OKAY?!" Fargo yelled, coming the room.

"Leo? Wheres Leo?" She asked, softly.

Stark approoched her hesitantly. "Leonitis........ died. Years ago!" He said solemly.

"Fargo, babe, calm down." Zane appeared.

"K"

"!" AFS screamed passionately screamed.

**She is so loud..!**

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" T_T "LEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Every rushedd over.............

"PLAESE DON'T CRY!" Stark weeped & Batman & Superman embraced in sadness b/c they were sad.

"It is okay i remember now, though sadness fills me greatly............."

Stark gives her a hug.

"I WANT AN APPLE!!!" Ryuk yelled.

**What the fuck?!**

* * *

A/N: I hope everypne likes this! I must've spent at least......... oh gosh! Hours an Hours on thea first chapter! I just love Ryuk, I had to throw him in at the end!

What will happen next?

Will Stark revel his secret?

How on earth is jessica going to cope with these unfortonate turn of events?!

Will Batman fall in love?

and why is Peter Pan angry?!

Until next time!


	2. The Case of the Invisable Eye

The Amazing, Astonishing, Incredible, Life-Threatening, Spontaneous, Romantic, Tear-Jerking Adventures of Ana Fuwikanimasunekia Smith!

I do not own the fandoms of Eureka, National Treasure, Digimon, The Nightmare on Elm Street.

I own the character Ana Fuwikanimasunekia Smith and all other original characters and ideas!!

X-over of Eureka, National Treasure, Digimon, The Nightmare on Elm Street.

This fic contains OFC, OMC, M/F, M/M, rape, noncon, mpreg, M/F/M, F/F/F, M/M/M, M/M/F, F/F/M, adult situations and harsh language!! (more to come).

* * *

**Why me??** Jennifer cried.** I feel like I am the only thinng alive in this mind!**

AFS had made a full revovory and was back at the house. "COOKIE TIME!"

_Sunny Day  
Sweepin' the clouds away  
On my way to where the air is sweet_

_Can you tell me how to get,  
How to get to Sesame Street_

_Come and play  
Everything's A-OK  
Friendly neighbors there  
That's where we meet_

_Can you tell me how to get  
How to get to Sesame Street_

_It's a magic carpet ride  
Every door will open wide  
To Happy people like you--  
Happy people like  
What a beautiful_

"**I want for myself what I want for other women, absolute equality." -Agnes Macphail**

_Sunny Day  
Sweepin' the clouds away  
On my way to where the air is sweet_

_Can you tell me how to get,  
How to get to Sesame street...  
How to get to Sesame Street  
How to get to...  
_

C is for cookie  
Thats good enough for me  
Cookie Cookie Cookie starts with C!

"Ana Fuwikanimasunekia Smith. I detect a high heart rate coming from you. Are you alright?" SARAH said.

"OH sod off! You big oaf!" AFS retaliated. she pulled out the cookie dough from the fridge and cut the tip.

"GAH!"

"Ana! I'm home! OMG! Did you just cut yourself?!" Carter roared, eyes widened in shock.

"I-It's nothing!" She then proceeded to attempt to take out the cookie dough from the package.

The pillsburry doughboy pooped out of the package. He giggled. She punched it in shock.

"You bitch!" He swore, grasping his stomach.

"my bad, lol." AFS clapped.

She went to band practice than, making sure to throw the doughboy in the freezer before she left.

* * *

AFS returned home from A Hard Day's Night (A/N: lol). She signed but than noticed somethinng wss strange...................

The lights were of and the Floor was........ wet.

She turned on the lights and...........!

A strange person was setting on the couch he had on a large darkhooded sweatshit jacker and he was very very very very wet!!

"WHY ARE U WET?!"

"Hi Ana..." the man said his face was shielded by hte hood.

"WHY ARE U WET?!"

"Ana my name is Riley, and--"

"WHY ARE U WET!!!"

"Ana I am you're....................................................... BROTHER!"

"OH! Hey Riley!" Ana smiled and a 1,000,000,000 Watt smile & embraced him.

"I am so happy!" ^_^ It was like a new leaf turned over in her life she would always love Leonitis but she knew that Leo would want her to move on and see other people.

"Soooooooooooooooooooo................."

"We are twins!"

"OMGYAY!" Ana shouted she didnt care if he was wet.

* * *

"What?" Riley asked.

"HOW DId you get in here???"

"OH! yeah I am computer magician I hacked in."

"Oh okay!" she was flawless! "lol"

**Wtf? Why didn't he just wait outside, he could be not telling the truth!**

"Ana I know you just met me but I've always loved you!"

"I am happy we have each other!"

"Someone is at the door." SARAH annouced."Should i let them in?"

"Who is it???" AFS was curious.

**Oh, I don't know, a treasure hunter?**

"It must be................" Riley started.

"Hi my name is Ben Gates!" a man walked up to them.

These men are creepy!

Ana was about to curse him out but Riley Ran up to Ben Gates and hugged him with huge amoonts of passion.

"OH! RILEY!" Ben Kissed his cheek & then they made outside.

"This is my boyfriend Ben Gates we hunt treasure lol."

**o__________o!**

"omfg conGRATS!!!"

"Ana Fuwikanimasunekia Smith!" Ben Gates turned to turned toward her. "You are THE KEY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The house shook with excitement.

The house shook with excitement.

"WHAT?"

**Yes, sir, please explain...**

"I am a treasure hunter and you," he pointed at her eye. "Will heLP Me see the MAP!"

AFS was self conscience about her eye. One was very beautiful but the other was..........

"Colorless."

**The hell?!**

"YeS!" she sobbed.

"It is okay Ana you are perfect." Riley comfortied her tenderly.

"Thank you you are a wonderful brother! What do you mean I can see the treasure??"

"Your eye it can view the map like no other!"

"I'm not sure..........." AFS was weary.

"PLEASE ANA I LOVE BEN!"

* * *

mEanwhile as Global Dynamics.....................

"What the?!" Fargo yelled out in confusion. "SOmeone hacked into SARAH!"

"Fargo, babe, calm down!" Zane yelled from next to him.

* * *

"K ill agree only on 1 condition.................."

"wHat??" Bred and Riley asked in unisons.

"if..........................................."

"YEs???"

"--You rub my feet for a week, each time 20 minutes."

"Ana....... I only rub Rileys feet." Ben sad.

Ana seemed deep in though b4 repling. "Ok, fine. Just............ be my bestest friends?"

"Deal!" They agreed than pulled out a pieve of paper from his pantalones.

"This.................. IS........... only a receit.................. hold on." He said digging further in his pants.

"Ben!"

"Wut?"

"........later." He whispered.

"Huh ? OH. Here it is." He said pulling it from under his hair piece.

"ANA fuwikaninekia SMEATH." Ben said dramatically. "B4 I give this to you to look at, I must know one thing1"

"..............yes?"

**W... T... F**

"Will you allow me yo marry your brother?!"

"OH Ben!" Riley ran up, hugging him. "You're purposing?!"

"OF COURSE!"

"in celebration we r going to smoke the pot." Ben pulled out the hannibis.

"guys.........."

"sorry IF IT bothers u we r going to smoke it outside."

"K......................."

* * *

LTER THAT NIGHT......................

AFS was asleep it was a deep dark sleep. She rustled slightly n begin to turn about like sheep rollinh in the hay.

**Sheep... hay?**

In her fream she felt uneven and soon she was alone in a dark and steamy boilingtoom.

**Wow. She really is crazy.**

"Hello?!" she cried out walking around. "HEY!!!"

**...she is SO loud!**

"_Hello Ana~.........._" a familliyar voice said.

**Um...**

"Leo,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

"_Yes.........?_"

"!!1!1"

**. . .**

"_Yes?_" Leonitis stepped out from behind a boiler. It steamed and steamed steam.

"I missed you SooOOooOOOo much!" She cried sadly, it was very sad indeed.

**Ugh...** Jennifer cried out in pain. It felt like her body was on fire.

_Love Is A Burning Thing  
And It Makes A Fiery Ring  
Bound By Wild Desire  
I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire_

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher_

_And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire_

_The Taste Of Love Is Sweet  
When Hearts Like Ours Meet  
I Fell For You Like A Child  
Oh,But The Fire Went Wild_

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher  
And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire_

_Love Is A Burning Thing  
And It Makes A Fiery Ring  
Bound By Wild Desire  
I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire_

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down(down), Down(down), Down(down)  
__And The Flames Went Higher Higher Higher_

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down(down), Down(down), Down(down)  
And The Flames Went Higher Higher Higher_

_And It Burns  
Oooooooooooooooooooooh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

(A/N: Not my song! ^_^ By Johnny Cash n June Carter. )

**It's like my body is being ripped apart. I can barely open my eyes! The pain dulled to a light roar and Jennifer opened her eyes slowly. She looked down to find she had... a body?!**

Meanwhile Leonitis and AFS were getting reacquianted.

"Leo, y did you leave me?!"

"_Because....._" Leo was suddenly very close to her. "_I died._"

"!!!"

Jennifer clutched her throbbing head from the loud scream. She stood on wobbly legs and walked toward the others, confused, and stayed out of sight.

The older boy, Leo, was hugging the perfect girl AFS but Jennifer could tell that something was off. Leo's face was shaping into a creepy grin. FOr the first time, she noticed he was wearing a familyar disgusting green and red sweater.

"Leo, ur gripping me to tightly!!!"

"Lea began to laugh controllably. "LOLOLOL!!"

"Leo?! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY??"

Suddenly her vision blurred n then she woke up.

A concerned Riley stood over her bed concerned.

"R U okay Ana??" He petted her hair in comfort. "U were shaking and screaming i came rushing upstairs to see if u were okay and had to shake you with violence to wake you."

"H-How did yo gert in heer? I loked teh dor......." AFS asked, pulling her perfectly brushed hair into a pony tail.

"Computer hacker, remember?" He gave her a cheesy grin.

"RILEY! RILEY WHER R U? RILEY!?!"

"Uh oh.......... I better go. You sur ur ok?"

"I-I dont know anymore.........."

"RILEY!"

"THE SYMPTOMS ARE BEGINING!" A new voice emerged. AFS immediately reconigized it was Ryuk.

"I NEED AN APPLE!!!1!"

"So, check on you l8ter?" Riley ask, concerned for her well-being.

"K"

"RILEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ben yelled once more.

"L8ter, gator!"

Suddenly her laptop lit up in an anoninous light. Filling up her whole dark room. she walked over to it.

**Is she retarded?**

A lone beep kept going off, informing her she had a new email. She opened up the email and read it with interest. It siad:

"CLick here to upgrade your penis size."

AFS looked at the FWD mail in awestruck. "Ok!" She clicked on it out of pure curiosity.

A bunch of ads started popping up all over the screen. "OMG" She yelled, sheilding her virgin eyes. She reached out to cover the images, but a tugging force had pulled her in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ana let out a quick scream. "ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS INCRESE MA--"

She landed gracefully in the tall grass.

Instantly she felt soemthing poke her thigh.

"omg?! wtfh??" she looked down and saw a strange small device she picked it up. a wave of power flower through her.

She held it tightly and then she rubbed her eyes something caught her eyes.

it was a beautiful egg it was shiny she walked over to it.

"omfg it is an egg!!!!" she picked it up it felt like home. she hugged it tenderly n it shock with excitement.

"Hey who r you?" a cute boy with spiky brown hair n googles came up to her.

"Hi i am Ana Fuwikanimasunekia Smith i am lost!" she smiled sweetly.

"You r pretty, i am Tai and you have a legendary egg!!!" he was blushing profusely.

"really??" AFS blushed as well she was embarassd but was pleased for he as a cute boy. "i think it likes me!"

"i am glad u HAve a Digimon egg."

"a WHAT??!"

"they hatch into Digimon & become ur BMF's." he smiled it was ctue.

"bmfs??"

"Best MonSters 4ever!"

AFS wished she could Kiss Tai."

**Good god, someone get me a barf bag.**

"Oh look!" Tai pointed out a crack in the egg.

"Oh no! I broke it!" She cried. Tai patted her shoulder

"Don't worry! That just means its going 2 hatch soon!" He cheered her up.

"U R so nice!"

Tai smiled. "Thnx! AFS fell in love with his smile. She smiled back.

"Do you know liek how to get hoem?" She asked.

Tau adjusted his gaggles. "Duh! Follow meeeee!!" He pulled hir along. AFS clutched her egg awkwardly in her arm.

"Oh, BTW. The digiworld is liek in war right now................ and your egg is the only digimon that can ultimately defeat all evil!" He said, stopping and turning towards her to say this. He blushed again. He was so cute!

"K. Defeat evil digimon than go home! Got it!"

**Wake me when this is over...**

AFS felt a tiny bit bad she left Riley and Ben all alone at teh Carter's after they just met. Oh well Ben and RIley can have sex an smoke pots while she was away they wouldn't be bored! *^_^*

* * *

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNA!" Riley yelled he couldn't find his sister. "Ben i am scared i can not findher!"

Ben put his arm around his lover.

"she will come home follow me." he smirked.

Ben and Riley left the house, SARAH made them lunches to take wtih them.

"wow ur romantic!" Riley kissed Ben they were going to break into a house while the owner was away to sit on their furniture and smoke pots.

"man, i'm glad we have this Sunny D." Ben took another toke.

"yes n i am glad we do not do the cocane." they kissed.

* * *

"YO mammas so FAT, when she takes a bite of a burger, IT's the WHOLE burger!"

"There was a collected 'OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" from the digi-destined group.

Tai and AFS were approaching the group.

"Wuts happening?" AFS whispered

"Don't worry. They always do this!" He gave her a reassurring smile.

"Well YOUR mommas so FAT, she had to get lipo-suction 15 times! --and that was just in ONE finger!"

"OOOOOOOOH! He got you there KEN!" A little boy yelled, he was wearing green. AFS thought he was so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!

"Shouldn't we be fullfilling our destinies?" Argumon questioned.

"SHIT YO MOTH!" Tai bitch-slapped him.

AFS looked at him, shocked. "TAI! How COLD you?!"

He suddenly looked very upset an guilty in what he had just done. "I-I'm sorry Argumon............."

"IT'S OK! I STILL LOVE YOU!!!!" He said, wrapping around tai's legs.

"Ana why don't yo give it a try?" Tai assed her with glee.

"OKAY!" she beamed in happines Tai was giving her a warm fuzzi feelings.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled.

"Okay......." AFS started. "Give me a moment here."

They waited pantsiously.

"Youre MOMA is SO FAT!" she started and everyone got in a circle around her. "That her blood isnt even blood anymore, it's BBQ sauce and coolwhip with mayonaise!!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"YEAH AND WHEN SHE PEAS IT'S COOL-AID!!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" the crowd cheered.

"HER POOH BECUMES CHEESECAK!"

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLMAORTLFOL!!!!!!!!"

Kne was so angry he wanted to rape and murder her. Two guys noticed and grabed his shoulders.

"HOLD ME BACK! HOLD ME BACK!" ken yelled.

"Ken wth???" Mimi shouted in a Texas drawl, though she was from Japan. she took out a knife and cut Ken's arm.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPENS WHEN YUO MESS WITH A NEWBIE!" Tai was pissing. "YOU MESS WITH THE BULL YOU GET THE HORNS!!!"

KEn felt so bad. "I am so sorry Ana--"

Something exploded nearby and a few people died.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT LICKING DOG BALLS!"

Tai jumped with Argumon to protect Ana and her egg.

"WE'RE BEING UNDER ATTACKED!" Ken dive bombed away and Mimi got shrapnel in her arm.

"THE SHADOWS ARE FUCKING HERE!!!"

"GET TO THE CHOPPER! GO GO GO!" Tai grabbed Ana'a hand as they ran she was dizziness.

"I've been hit......" Aragorn touched Tai's hand.

"!"

A tear fell donw Ana's face she felt bad for his Digimon.

"WHERE the FUCK is Mimi?!"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Ken was driving the chopper.

* * *

A/M: lol cliffie! PLEAS DON'T BE MAD! SORRY! Its 3AM and I really need to get to bed.

R & R!


	3. The lol Matt Damon

The Amazing, Astonishing, Incredible, Life-Threatening, Spontaneous, Romantic, Tear-Jerking Adventures of Ana Fuwikanimasunekia Smith!

I do not own the fandoms of Eureka, National Treasure, Digimon, The Nightmare on Elm Street.

I own the character Ana Fuwikanimasunekia Smith and all other original characters and ideas!!

X-over of Eureka, National Treasure, Digimon, The Nightmare on Elm Street.

This fic contains OFC, OMC, M/F, M/M, rape, noncon, mpreg, M/F/M, F/F/F, M/M/M, M/M/F, F/F/M, adult situations and harsh language!! (more to come).

OMG I AM SO EMBARRASSED!! Sorry for all of the confusion! Just to clear things up. No, Aragorn was not there. I had meant to put argumon. LOL Yes Ben and Riley totally did it in the last chapter -winkwink- I'll try to bring the story back to NT, things got a little carried away. LOLOLOL

Anyway! Read on!

* * *

After they had a good night rest given to them by a passing moogle. The group of kids decided to save before going out into danger. Th-They all regretted not saving for awhile. Since they couldn't save argumon. He had de-evolved back to his 1st stage of digi evolutions.

"I'm so sorry argumon........." Tau said solemnly, carrying him.

AFS could feel tears forming.

**Oh, grow some ballz yo big baby!**

"DO't cry!" Tai said. Stark suddenly vaporized in front of her, he gave her a look she couldn't decyfer and proceeded in wiping away a lone tear.

"Earn this.........." He said softly, before disappearging like he hehadn't been there at all.

"What...... the........--?!"

AFS lowered her head. What just happened? She wondered.

"Ana......... u okay?"

"YEAH!" she beamed.

Her egg began to shake like milk.

**Please, eat her........ end all of this.**

"omg TAI HELp!!" Ana cried she feared it was going to die.

"I am not a doctor but I think it is birthing." Tai patted her shoulder. He noticed that after the tnet she smelled rly good.

"OH!" she watched it attendovely.

Ken was too busy too watch he was havingg flashbacks from driving the chopper that is what war did to you.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT IS SO CUTE!" Mimi cried she was watching a new season of Rugrats on her iPod.

TK and Kari were playing tea party whil Mattt, Joe, Sora n Izzy were disscussing the what they were gonna do after efeating the Shadows aka evil digimon. AFS would lead them ALL!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Does this smell right to u???" Zoe asked her father."

"NO IT IS rancid THROW IT out." he yelled with anger. "Btw where are thos faggots Ben and RILEY??"

"Dad they like to be called gays learn to be hip."

"sorry i try lol."

"lol it is okay dad, btw i will get a new one from the freezer------OMG!!"

"WHAT???"

"DAD!!!"

"SARAH GET MY GUN!" he fired it.

"Thx dad i almost died! ^_^

There, lay still on the grounf, was the pillsburry doughboy.....................................

* * *

"OH BEN! Riley cried. "I am too tired to do this anymore."

"Sure..........................." Ben smirked. he was pushing a armchair.

* * *

"YOU JACKASS!" the doughboy yelled, clutching his arm in pains.

"Zoe.......ZOE!" Carter called out.

"Dad. OMG I'm RIGHT here!" she said.

Carter pulled her to the side. "Listen to me vary carfully......"

"Dad. What're u--?"

"I want u to go, Run. Im not sure whats hapening, or WUT that is." He started raising his voice and pointed over to the doughboy.

"FUC YO--!" The doughboy yelled out in agony.

"--But you need to gt t6e fuck outta here!" He began pushing her out the door.

"But. dad--"

"GO. ZOEY!"

* * *

"I sense a disturbance in the air......" A voice said. He walked over to the edge of the cliff. Pulling bak his hood too revel Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Troubled you are Obi-Wan. Much sadness you express. mmmh." Yoda said.

"I feel as if I'm missing a part of me....." He said solemly.

"Time will tell yes. Patience you must have. MMMH."

"Thanj you, Master Yoda."

* * *

"Almost there. Almost there. --aaaaaaaand PHEW. I think I pulled a muscle at some point." Riley said, workin out som kinks in his shoudler.

"You okey?" Ben asked, concerned.

"Yeah, who knew moving furniture could be so exxhaustin!"

* * *

"I-Its a......... girl!" Tai said.

"It's a blob........" Ana said, a litgtle disappointed.

"I think its a boy, actually." Joe had said, pushing up his glasses.

"Its ADORABLE!" Mimi said.

"I'm blobamon!" The 'thing' said.

Kari squeeled running over to hug AFS's Digimon. "IT'S CUTE!" she put a white bow w/ pink polka dots on its head.

Everyone took turns hugging it. Blobamon begin to ripple slightly & light emitted from it. Suddenly it digivolved from being a light grey blob to a mass of pink puzziness w/ an antennae that hopped.

"OMFG!" Ana was in shocked. Tai blushed at her modestly. "KAWAII!"

"Joe pushed up his glasses again. "Gays, it's a boy, why is it pink?" He wanted to study it.

Ken lked the Joe was so observant.

"Well," Sora smiled. "As long as it is healthy! Right, Biyoman??"

"YEAH!" the bird fistpumped.

Ana instantly fell in love with her Digimon.

"It should be healthy it will defeat all evil." Tai was serious.

"Goddamnit Tai!" T.K. yelled. "Way to ruin the moment. Asshole."

"s-sorry......" Tai was sad.

"GUYS THIS IS SERIOS I NEED TO TRAIN!!!!!" Ana let out a breath. Please help......"

* * *

*POWPOWBAM*

The SHeriff was shooting at the doughboy.

"SARAH PUT THE HOOSE IN LOCKDOWN AND CONTACT JO & GD!!!"

He dived for cover.

"U R AN ASSHOLE!" The doughboy was choking the Sheriff.

"Release....... me..........."

* * *

"Man i felt bad we ruined their arm chair w/ Sunny D......." Riley sighed.

"Well you did say a very funny joke." Ben quirked an eyebrow.

"Stop it!" Riley blushed.

"No, you stop it!"

They were outside of the Carter's house, hoping to get a snack.

"Riley the door will not budge........."

"Huh. That's strange." Riley also tried the door. Indeed it was stuck. "SARAH open the door."

"I am afraid I cannot do that Riley Poole and Benjamin Franklin Gates. Sheriff Carter has made me put the house under lockdown."

"wUT?!?!" Ben & Riley gasped.

"Guys what are you doing here??" Zoe came around the corner.

* * *

"UAAWAA!" Carter threw off the doughboy from his grasp. He went to rech four his gun.

The dougboy stopped him by standing on his hand. He was breathing heavily. "You...... a-ASSHOLE!"

Carter had enough of this, with his foot he opened the oven. With little strength he hadhad left he flung him into the oven and set it to 400 degrees

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! BASTARD!!!1!" He banged against the door.

"Sheriff. Zoe is coming back in with 2 boys." SARAH said.

"WUT?!"

"Dad? Dad!"

"Zoe, wut thethehell?!" He looked over at Ben and rileyy with squinted eyes. "Who are they?"

"No need to panick sir. I'm Ben Gates. Is ana home?" He asked.

"Cool! Pizza! Riled glee'd, stealing a slice.

The oven door suddenly flew open. The doughboy flew out, now biggger from the heat.

"GET DOWN!" Carter yelled, shooting at it.

"Ben! I'm scared!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice try! Bullets cannoy harm me!"

"SARAH open the freezer!"

"Yes, Sheriff." the door opened.

Carter grabbed the doughboy by the neck and threw him in it. "LOCK IT!"

"Already done, Sheriff."

Carter let out a sign. "Ok, THAT was weird."

"Sheriff. Is Ana Fuwikanimasunekia Smith home? This is important."

"Yea, yea. She should be in her room."

* * *

A few minutes later......

"Shes not here........" Riley muttered.

"Obviously."

"Why's he laptop glowing?"

Ben walked over to it. "Its just spam e-mail. Comeon, lets go look around town."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Ana......... r u okay?" Kari asked in voncern.

"Yeah..... just........" she sighed snuggling with her sleeping Digimon. "i'm afraid to go to bed.........."

"why is that??" Kariasked.

"sometimes i hav terible nightmares." AFS wanted to cry she began thinking of Leo.

"It's okay!" ^_^ Kari put a hand on her shoulder." "Sometimes i hav them 2."

"Oh........ okay." AFS let out a breath of relieve.

"If you r scared remember the grls are all sleeping in the sam tent we will b there 4 u!"

A lone tear, out of happiness, fell donw Ana's face. She was about to say thanks but Stark vaporized out of nowhere to wire it away b4 disappearing.

Kari blanched. "W-wut wuz THAT??"

Ana smiled. "a sign of GOOD FAITH!"

"K............." Kari weakly smiled. "let's go to bed."

* * *

A dark cloud shrouded her vision. Jennifer squirmed.

**What's going on.......?** She could hear a voyce.

"Lea??" she could hear Ana close by.

"**Ana, what's going on?"**

"Huh?????" Ana turned around. She noticed that Jennifer was very plain looking.

**Where r we?? More importantly how did I get here, in your........"**

"my WUT?" Ana yelled. "look I was about to save the Digiworld, but, …..........." She shrugged. "tis place looks famillyar............."

Metal scratching along metal broke through their thoughts.

"OMG!!"

Ben and Riley jsut arrived to their current residency, the Carte's. They were sleeping in the living room cause Ana slept in hte spareroom.

Ben noticed that Riley had been acting sort of cold all day. He tried to tuoch Riley but moved out of the way!!!

"Riley WUT is WRONG??" Ben couldn't cry he was manly & had to be manly for his love.

Silence.........

"RILEY???"

Silence.........

Ben noticed that............ Rily was crying?!!?! He swooped in to hold him and Riley started to sob.

"i'm sorry, i feel so depressed! Ana is missing...... and....... and........."

"yES?" Ben touched his cheek tenderly.

"its just...... you......... me........... i feel like you didn't propose........"

"romantic enough? I'm so sorry Riley!" Bne did let a tear go. "im so sorry........"

they kissed with passion.

* * *

"One..... two......" A voice sang. "Freddies coming for you!" The voice than cackled, then made another sound like metal scratching against metal.

"Not again!" Ana cried out.

**again?** Jenfer asked, totally confused.

"Three..... FOUR!"

They ran into a room. Ana struggled to lock the door.

A hand with knifes broke through the glass, and went to open the door. freddies face was in the window, grinning. "Better LOCK YOUR DOOR!

The door flung open.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"I feel yet another disturbance in the air....." Obi-wan said.

"GRRRARRR" Chewie comfort.

Han appeared next to Chewie, his love.

"Sooo.... wheres Luke?" Obi-wan asked, nether regions tingling.

"He cant come anymore." Hans voice was tight and Chewie let out a weak wail. "Not after what hapened last time............"

# FLASHBACK #

# Luke was huddled in the corner, crying. "Obi........... wan............ NOOOOOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There was obvious pain.............. #

# END FLASHBACK #

"Okay." Obi-wan nodded, completely understanding.

* * *

"ZOMFGWTFWTFOMG! OMGOMGGAH!!" Ana peed'd herself. "AUGH HELL!"

Jennifer face palmed. **"Seriously?!"**

"I'm sooOOO EMbarassED!" she said, trying to hide it when her hands.

"HERES FREDDIE!!!1!"

"NUUUUUUUUU! Go AWAY!" Ana yelled.

Meanwhile

Ana's body was pulsating.

"w-wuts happening??" Zoe asked.

"idk......" Izzy was confused.

"WHATS THE FUCK IS HAPPENING??"

The Boys had arrived!!!

Suddenly Ana's body was afloat.

"OMG."

Ana was making weird gurgling noises.

Suddenly Tai became around and was getting an erection! Ana was so attractiveness!

"Argumon......." Tai whispred loudly.

"Yes?!" ~3

"Come here!" Tai hid his erection behind his Digimons head.

"Tai, buddy, what's poking me in the head??" Agumon was SOOO naive!

"Shhh............" Tai held him there. "Please keep still, this is embaressing..........

Ana suddenly scream, waking up. "I'm fucking Matt Damon!" SHe suddenly fell back to the bed.

"The hell?!"

"OMG ARE YOU OKAY?" Kari asked.

Ana was panting. "UH..... er-" She cleared her throat. "Yeah!"

Ana suddenly felt 120% better.

A portal suddenly flashed in front of Ana.

"What is THAT?" Tai asked.

"OMG ANAL!You can finally go home!" Kari said excitedly.

"Huh? really?" Ana asked, looking at it with hope.

**What the hell happened to wanting to help them save the digitalworld?** Jennifer asked as they all jumped up and down with joy.

"Ana........" Tai said, shyly hiding a blush. His *cough* has disappeared.

"Yeah?"

He leand in two her. "Come visit some time!" he said.

"Okay!" She nodded. "Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" They all chorosed as she steed through.

Once through the portal. She noticed one importante detail. She wasn't back home in Eureka.

Suddenly Matt Damon showed up.

End Ch. 3

* * *

AN: OMG TAI is SOOOOOOOOOO CUTE (KAWAII ^_^)!!!! Look i knwo ur prob all wondering why Ken is there.......... but Ken is actually a rly gud guy here so please b nice to him!

neway, i hope u like the Ben & Riley side story, i almost cried when i wrote it!!! the NT story is going 2 b veeery important l8r on so be rdy!!!

so wuts up w/ Stark?? wait n see! teehee.

n b4 u flame bout Tai at the end no that i no u have 2 b mature 2 b a writer n that u have 2 stretch limits to improve!

R&R!


End file.
